


The King's Daughter

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

All was well in Kattegat after the battle, when Ivar took back the town and crowned himself king. Harald still mourned over the loss of his wife, Astrid and their unborn child, but still drank and sang and laughed in celebration for his ally. The night began to wind down as Ivar and Harald’s men and shieldmaidens soon passed out drunk, but the two kings and Hvitserk kept drinking and talking by the fire in the hall. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a figure strode in, confident in stance and this made Ivar rather angry.

“Who dares present themselves to me without proper introduction?!” Ivar shouted, tossing his cup aside and pulling himself to his feet. A light chuckle came from the figure, as the hood was still drawn and the three men were unable to see their face. The figure had stopped the moment Ivar began yelling, drawing their hands together in front of them.

“I apologize, my King. I didn’t think that a Princess needed an introduction.” The feminine voice said. Ivar raised an eyebrow confused, and looked to Hvitserk, while Harald stared at the figure, his heart pounding in his chest, fearing it would leap from it.

“What Princess?” Ivar sneered at her. Harald slowly rose to stand as the woman tossed back her hood, raising her head and tossing her braids and curls over her shoulder.

“Princess Runa. I see my father hasn’t spoken of me much since you don’t know who I am.” Runa said. Ivar looked to Harald, who now had tears in his eyes and rolling down his face. Runa lifted her chin a little higher and smiled as Harald stepped away from the table and slowly approached her. Runa’s eyes blurred as Harald reached out a hand to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into the touch, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Harald sighed and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Runa wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his chest with a soft sob. Ivar slowly lowered himself back into his chair and leaned over to Hvitserk, never taking his eyes off father and daughter.

“Did you know he had a daughter?” Ivar asked in hushed tones. Hvitserk glanced at his brother and shook his head.

“No. He never mentioned any children.” Hvitserk said. Ivar glanced to Hvitserk, then back to the pair as they broke apart, Harald staring down at her.

“I never thought I’d see you again, my child,” Harald said, softly. Runa chuckled and wiped his face.

“Don’t cry, Father. I am alright.” Runa said. Harald sighed and cupped her cheek before he kissed the other.

“Come.” Harald removed his hand from her cheek and slid it behind her back, sweeping out his other arm toward the two brothers. Runa smiled and stepped forward as they made their way back to the table. “Boys, this is my daughter, Runa. Runa, this is-”

“I know who they are.” Runa interrupted. Harald looked at her, surprised, as Hvitserk sat back and Ivar raised an eyebrow, both of them in equal surprise. “Everyone knows the sons of Ragnar.”

She gave Ivar a once over and a soft chuckle before she said, “You’re Ivar the Boneless.”

Ivar’s surprised quickly melted into annoyance, knowing just why she knew who he was.

“And how can you be so sure, Princess?” He asked. Runa smirked and said, “Everyone knows that Ivar has the same eyes as Ragnar; As blue as the fjords.”

Ivar blinked, taken aback by her response. Hvitserk gave a soft snort, not believing she was serious. Everyone knew Ivar as Ragnar’s crippled son, not for the color of his eyes. Runa saw their reaction and chuckled before she added, “Well…Among the women at any rate.”

She turned her gaze to Hvitserk and said, “I know you are not Bjorn, nor Ubbe. Both are said to be as big as bears…And Sigurd has long since died, so you must be Hvitserk.”

Hvitserk glanced at Ivar and chuckled before he stood and held out a hand to her. Runa allowed him to take it as he kissed the back of her hand and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess. We weren’t aware Harald had any children.”

Harald gave a soft sigh as he sat down, Hvitserk waving over a slave to take her cloak. Runa glanced behind her and gave the slave a sweet smile before removing her cloak. She let the fabric slide down her arms and made sure the slave had it before she sat down. Harald blinked and watched her in surprise, both Hvitserk and Ivar with their eyes wide as they stared at her naked arms, the shoulders of her dress only covering the barest of skin on her shoulders, dyed a deep purple color. Runa glanced at the men, then down at herself before giving a soft chuckle.

“Oh. Right. My apologies.” Runa said, sliding a hand over her arm, crossing them in front of her. “It’s the Greek fashion. I was there so long, none of my other dresses seemed right anymore.”

Hvitserk sat forward, smiling in interest. “You’ve been to Greece?” He asked. Runa nodded and smiled.

“Yes. I left Vestfold 6 years ago. I was restless and demanded that my father send me off with his men so I could explore the world.” She said with a chuckle.

“How old are you now?” Ivar asked, looking her over. He couldn’t get a reading on just how old she was. The way she carried herself, she was wise beyond her years, she held the utmost confidence in herself and never let anyone stand in her way. Yet her face looked very young.

“18,” Runa said casually, as a slave brought her a cup of ale. She smiled and took it, sipping out of it and asking for some food as well. Ivar stopped, his cup between his lips, then lowered it and looked at her.

“You went off on your own at 12?” Ivar asked. Runa smiled, proudly and nodded. Harald chuckled and reached over to give her chin a quick pinch.

“Just like your father, eh?” He teased. Runa glanced at him and smiled.

“H-How-How did you get to the Mediterranean? I thought we had the only map?” Hvitserk asked, crossing his arms on the table as he leaned closer. Ivar glanced at his brother and gave a soft scoff and rolled his eyes, lifting his cup again to take a drink.

“One of my father’s advisors found the map long ago. But no one was ever brave enough to see if it ever meant something. They were all too afraid of never finding it and being stranded at sea.” Runa said. “Then your father found England and things changed.”

“They left because of Ragnar?” Hvitserk asked, smiling rather proudly.

“Yes. They thought that if Ragnar could sail west, not knowing what he would find, and find England, then they too could sail, using this map, and find the lands on it.” Runa said.

“What made you want to leave your father, hmm?” Ivar asked, looking at her. “You are his only child. Why would you risk your life for such an adventure?”

Runa looked away, quickly when Ivar called her his only child and Ivar looked at Harald, he too looking away, staring down at his hands grasping his cup.

“Did I misspeak?” Ivar asked, genuinely concerned he’d just offended Harald in some way.

“You did, Ivar,” Harald said.

“My twin brother died on a raid just after I left. He was the one that was supposed to go and explore, but Father wanted to raid with his son for the first time.” Runa said, her confident voice dropping to a softer spoken tone. Ivar sighed and looked down at his cup as Hvitserk gave him a look, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, Harald. I wasn’t aware.” Ivar said, looking up at him. Harald sighed, heavily before looking up at the young man and gave him a smile.

“Of course you weren’t. I never really talked about my children. I lost my son and feared the worst for my daughter.” Harald said. Runa looked at him and laid a hand on his arm, prompting him to turn and smile at her.

“I survived, Father. And I’m back home.” She said. Harald cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

“And I thank the gods they kept you safe.” He said. Runa smiled up at him, happy to be back in her father’s arms and receiving his light kisses once more. Leaving from such a young and tender age, she was often fearful she would forget him and never make it back. But once word reached her in Greece that her father had taken the great town of Kattegat and was aligning himself to become King of all Norway and succeeding at that, she knew it was time to return home. And she thanked the gods for their guidance and protection, happy to find him just as she remembered.

~

After another hour or so, Ivar sent a slave to fix up a room for the princess before they all retired. Runa was given a nightgown and a dress for the next day, rather happy to discard the stoga she wore. She slipped into the gown and sighed as she laid back on the furs. It was always quite warm in Greece and she missed the feel of the furs on her skin. In fact, she soon realized she became so used to the heat and missed the furs so much, she stripped off the gown, wrapping a breast band around her chest and slipping the short skirt of stola, then slid under the furs, wrapping herself up in them. She left out a long sigh, a content smile on her face.

Runa lay there, content in herself, and listened to the sounds of the night. In Greece, there was much nightlife that went on, she became quite accustomed to the loud sounds, having stayed there for 4 years, she often fell fast asleep to it. But being back in Norway, the sounds were so different! Nothing as she remembered from her time in Vestfold, but still strangely familiar and comforting. She listened to the beetles and crickets chirping, heard the owls hooting as they flew by. The crackle of her fire gave a sweet ambiance that she had missed from her childhood. As Runa let her body settle from her journey, wearier than she thought, her mind drifted back to memories in Vestfold, before her father had such ambitions to be king.

Her and her twin, Endre, sitting by the fire as their father told them the stories of the gods. Endre was always enraptured by the stories and longed to please them and explore the world in a search to find them. Runa often teased him that the gods would have their world well hidden if they were on Midgard and he would never find it. Her thoughts drifted, as she heard the neighing and whinnying of the horses in the distance, to when her and Endre first learned to ride. Runa demanded she ride separately from Endre, insisting she could do just as well on her own and she didn’t need her brother to help her.

It was always a friendly rivalry between them and soon, with her memories flooding back, Runa soon felt hot tears running down her cheeks, missing her brother, wishing he were still alive and she could come home to both her father and Endre. Soon enough, Runa had cried and settled herself to sleep, letting her body become enveloped by the furs and their warmth.

~

The next day, Runa woke late, stretching under the furs and smiling before she slowly opened her eyes. She glanced around and saw her breakfast sitting on the table at the other end of the room. She smiled and tossed the furs aside, tugging on her nightgown as she went to the tray. She picked at this and that before going to her window and glancing out. The town was already in the middle of the hustle and bustle of midday. She smiled, her hands itching to find her father and go riding as they used to. She quickly changed and fixed her hair before walking out to look for him. She didn’t need to look long before she found Harald standing with Hvitserk by the training ring, watching Ivar as he trained. She made her way to the men and slipped her arm around her father’s. Harald turned to her and smiled, kissing her temple.

“You woke late. Are you feeling well?” Harald asked, turning his attention back to Ivar. Runa nodded as she, too, turned to watch the cripple.

“I am. Just tired from the journey.” Runa said. She watched Ivar as he sat in the middle of the ring. She knew Ivar was Ragnar’s crippled son and heard a rumor that he could, indeed, walk. She saw him stand the night before when she arrived, but all she saw was his crutch. With what she knew about this youngest Ragnarsson, she knew he couldn’t have stood so straight and tall with a simple crutch. She assumed her wore braces, but she didn’t see them now. Just his legs dangling from his stool as he twirled his sword in his hand and eyed the men that surrounded him, giving an evil chuckle. “He’s to fight all these men on his own? Sitting there like that?”

“Watch him, Runa. He’s quite the swordsman.” Harald said, giving a small nod to him, with a chuckle. Runa looked from her father to Hvitserk, who smirked as he popped another piece of bread into his mouth, chuckling himself, and nodded to his brother before turning to him. Runa gave a small sigh, shifting on her feet, as she turned her attention to Ivar.

“Go on!” Ivar screamed. And all of a sudden, the men jumped into action. They advanced on their king, screaming and swinging their swords, though they approached one by one. Each man locked in battle with him before Ivar shoved them away or to the ground, the next man stepping up. Ivar was at ease around his sword, knowing every swing and stab his sword could make. He disarmed his men quickly, using the fact that they went scrambling for a new weapon against them, pushing them to the ground.

Slowly, Runa let go of Harald’s arm, stepping closer to the fence, crossing her arms over it and leaning against it as she watched him, rather impressed and intrigued. Hvitserk chuckled and looked at Harald, who smiled at his daughter, amused. Ivar moved almost effortlessly, which made sense if since he had been afflicted by his own legs since birth, he had to overcome it to survive somehow. Runa watched him, taking in every movement he made. There were a few times where she was sure his men were going to cut him, but Ivar quickly shifted on his stool, turning to them, and defending himself.

“Like I said, daughter. He’s quite the swordsman.” Harald said, interrupting her thoughts as he stepped up next to her. Runa nodded and smiled.

“That he is, Father,” Runa said. She watched the last man fall before she moved away from her position and rounded the ring.

“Is that all?!” Ivar cried with a laugh, giving his sword a twirl, breathing hard. “No one else?”

Runa looked over the swords, trailing her fingers over the steel. She picked one up and twirled it around, switching hands and slashing it through the air. Ivar turned to her, as did his men, Hvitserk and Harald already watching her. Runa did this with a few swords before she found one that felt comfortable in her hand. She turned to Ivar and smiled.

“Do you mind, my King?” She asked, stepping forward. Ivar chuckled and called for ale.

“With the respect, I hold for your father, Princess, I do mind,” Ivar said. He looked her over and snickered. “Besides…I might rip your pretty dress.”

Ivar laughed as he took the cup from the slave. Runa pursed her lips at him and grabbed one of the daggers from the table, aiming then hurling it at Ivar. The knife pierced the cup and flew out of his hand. Ivar’s head shot over to her.

“I’m not as defenseless as you think I am, Ivar. I left my home when I was 12 years old. I’ve seen things no child should.” Runa said. She twirled her sword and switched hands a few times before stepping forward, no shield, in a ready position. “I absolve you of any injuries you give me…If your sword can even touch me.”

Ivar chuckled, cruely, as he picked up his sword again. “Think about this, little lamb. How many battles have you seen? Been a part of?” He asked. Runa smiled.

“Oh, my sweet Ivar…There’s so much you don’t know about me.” She teased. Ivar chuckled and looked to Harald. Runa looked at him as well as he father gave her a questioning look that she answered with a bigger smile, turning back to Ivar. Harald looked at Ivar and nodded, stepping back from the fence to move around it, just in case he needed to intervene.

“Very well, Princess,” Ivar said, shifting on the stool. He rolled his shoulders as she stepped closer. Without any word of warning or head start, Ivar lashed out his sword that Runa quickly blocked. She shoved his sword away with one swipe and began to circle him. Ivar chuckled and waited until she came back into his view. Runa smirked, taking in every angle of him, trying to figure out how best to beat him. “Come now, Princess. Let’s not play games.”

“No games, my King.” She said, lunging at him from the side. Ivar quickly turned and blocked her blows, the lunge locking them in battle as the ring of steel on steel rang through the area, along with their cries and grunts. Finally, Runa managed to get Ivar’s sword above his head as he tried to push her back, but she kept her footing and kicked out at the stool. She was careful not to kick his legs and simply topple the stool enough that he lost his balance and rolled to the ground. The men around them gasped, shocked that someone was able to beat him, shocked it was a woman, a Princess much less, and that she didn’t think he wouldn’t be absolutely pissed at the whole thing. Runa panted softly as Ivar pushed himself off the ground, glaring up at her. She gave a soft chuckle and smirked at him as Harald beamed, proudly at his daughter. Hvitserk was also rather impressed by her strategy as he and Harald entered the ring and hauled Ivar up, righting the stool and setting him back on it.

“What can I say, Ivar?” Harald said, going to his daughter and kissing her cheek. “She is my daughter. Fierce little thing.”

Harald gave her chin a soft pinch, with a chuckle, before turning to him.

“Apparently, I underestimated you, Princess…” Ivar sneered at her. Runa handed off her sword to a slave and looked at Ivar.

“I did warn you, Ivar. There are things you don’t know about me. It has only been a day, so I can’t expect you to know, but still…I did warn you.” Runa giggled. Ivar swiped a hand under his nose and sniffed. Runa turned to her father and said, “I think I’ll go for a ride.”

Harald smiled and nodded. “I’ll send one of my men with you. I do not want you to get lost.” He said, leading her out of the ring and down to the stables.

“I hoped you would come with me, but if you’re busy.” She said. Harald smiled a touched her cheek.

“I would, my child. But, yes, there are some things I must see to. Perhaps we can ride tomorrow.” Harald said. Runa nodded.

“Of course, Father.” Harald gave a soft sigh as he stared down at her.

“I’m so happy you’re home, Runa.” He said. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before releasing her and going back to the training ring. Runa smiled and turned to walk into the stables and saddle her horse.

~

“She knows her way around a sword,” Hvitserk said, sitting back in his chair as Ivar crawled over and lifted himself into his own. Ivar gave a soft scoff.

“Apparently.” He said, swiping a cup off the table and taking a drink. Hvitserk chuckled.

“You’re only sore because she bested you.” He teased. Ivar shot him a look.

“She got a lucky shot and played dirty,” Ivar said.

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t use that same strategy if given the chance? She saw how you moved and how you defended yourself. She purposefully made you raise your arms so she would have a clean shot at your stool.” Hvitserk said. “Perhaps the men should be taking from her instead of you.”

While Hvitserk snickered at his joke, Ivar slammed his cup down and glared at him.

“She’s still only a princess. She is no shieldmaiden otherwise she would have said. She had one good strategy that does not make up for everything we have been through.” Ivar hissed.

“Oh, she has been through plenty, Ivar.” Harald aid as he approached the brothers. Ivar sat back and sighed.

“Your daughter is a very good fighter, Harald.” He said. Harald smiled and nodded, proud.

“She is. She’s learned much since she’s been away it seems.” Harald said, joining the brothers as Hvitserk handed him a cup and filled it with ale.

“Why did you let her go at such a young age?” Hvitserk asked. “One would think a father would want his daughter safe at home, not off roaming the world. I would never let my daughter do that. Not at 12.”

Harald shrugged as he took a sip, then holding the cup in both hands in his lap.

“She wanted to go. I already was taking Endre on a raid with me and Runa was very restless, wanting to go with us. I didn’t think it was a good idea. I was right, in a way. I would have probably lost them both if I had let her.” Harald said. “But she is very intelligent. She planned out the entire trip and had a whole speech that convinced me.”

“And she was gone for 6 years, Harald. Was it supposed to take so long?” Ivar asked.

“No. In fact, she was only to be gone a year. But I suppose she liked it there and found much to explore. There were many places she wanted to see.” Harald said. “I have yet to speak with her about her travels and I’ll ask her such tonight.”

Hvitserk lit up, almost giddy at hearing about her travels. Ivar looked at him and narrowed his eyes, shaking his head at him. Ivar looked out over his men as they continued their training.

~

Runa rode hard through the woods, glancing back every now and then to see if her little escort could keep up. She knew Harald sent one of his men to keep her safe, not wanting to lose her after getting her back, but Runa didn’t want to be watched like a child. She was a woman now and more independent than any prissy princess or queen. Finally, she cast one last look over her shoulder and slowed her horse to a canter, smirking over the fact that she finally lost her guard. Runa rode through the woods at a slow pace, taking in all the new sights, sounds and smells. Much of it reminded her of home, in Vestfold. She had longed to come here to Kattegat when she was a child, hearing such stories of Ragnar Lothbrok and his family.

In her dreams, she imagined the wildest things about Kattegat. That it was the place closest to the gods, with the way people talked about Ragnar. She imagined Odin himself visited quite often, among the other gods. But as she grew older, as she explored the Mediterranean, she realized her childish fantasies were just that. Now that she was in Kattegat, she felt at ease, content. As though it were a second home to her, it felt familiar and safe.

Behind her, a twig snapped and she turned, scanning the tree line but saw no one. She heard a cluster of hushed voices, growing louder as they approached. She nudged her horse forward, trying to pick up the pace but not to be noticed, on the off chance she had seriously fucked up in losing her father’s man and she was now left unprotected from thieves. The voices got even louder as she kicked her horse and took off through the trees, but tugged the reins so hard and sudden, her horse reared back on its hind legs as Ivar and some of his men came from behind a cluster of trees.

“Whoa, girl,” Runa said, tugging the reins and backing her up. She patted her neck and looked up at Ivar.

“What are you doing here alone?” Ivar asked, looking around for Harald’s man. Runa sighed.

“I’m not a child, Ivar. I can handle myself.” Runa said, maneuvering her horse around his. Ivar chuckled.

“So you’ve shown today.” He teased. Runa shot him a look.

“Do not tease me. I don’t like it.” She said. Ivar smirked and glanced back at his men as they looked her over, talking amongst themselves. Something snapped in him, not liking the fact his men were looking at her in such a way.

“Go back to Kattegat. And make sure my slaves have my food prepared. Well?!” Ivar commanded. The men bowed their heads before taking off through the woods, back to town. Runa shook her head and continued her ride, moving on as Ivar turned back to her. “You still shouldn’t be out here alone, Princess.”

“I have a name, you know.” She shot back at him. “I’m not just a princess. I have more worth than that.”

“Really? Such as?” Ivar mused. Runa turned her horse to him and glared at him.

“Do not mistake me for some feeble minded princess who needs her father or her husband to save her. I shall become Queen in my own rights one day. You do not need to protect me, nor do you need to care. All you need to do is respect me for who I am, who my father is. Do that, and we will have no problems.” Runa said, turning her horse to gallop off. Ivar smirked and took off after her.

“Then, with respect, Princess, I’d rather see you safely back to town!” Ivar shouted, racing after her. Runa glanced back at him and glared.

“Call me Princess again, Ivar, and see what happens!” She shot back. Ivar snickered and called, “Princess!”

Runa smirked and took a hard left, racing along. She made sure Ivar was watching her and not what was in front of him, and when she was, she tugged hard on her reins, her horse sliding to a halt. When Ivar looked forward, he cried out as his horse continued running and vaulted over a ditch. The horse landed and Ivar tugged on his reins to turn the horse around to glare at Runa. She giggled and galloped away, her laugh echoing on the wind. Ivar growled and nudged his horse forward, following Runa back into town.

~


	2. Chapter 2

In the next few days, as Harald made ready to head back to Vestfold, Runa decided she wanted to stay in Kattegat a while longer before returning home. While Harald wanted his daughter to return with him, he knew she would in time and at least this time, she wouldn’t be worlds away as she was before. Once she had discussed it with Harald and he gave his blessing, Runa then had to ask Ivar if he would allow her to stay as well. She was independent and didn’t need a man at her side, telling her what to do, but Ivar was crowned King of Kattegat and she held a certain degree of respect for that, seeing as her father was also King.

~

“You want to stay?” Ivar asked, rather surprised, as he laced his fingers, sitting forward in his throne. “Why would you want to stay in Kattegat and not go home to Vestfold?”

They sat at the table eating their supper, Hvitserk munching away, happily, as he watched the conversation and Harald silently watching the exchange, happy for her either way, but interested to hear Ivar’s answer. Over the last few days, since Runa’s arrival, Ivar and Runa had been at each other’s throats. Ivar would constantly try to undermine her just to see if she would break down, while Runa consistently challenged him, turning everything around on him to see when he would let up out of frustration or he simply had nothing to say back.

“It may shock you, my King, to know I’ve always wanted to come to Kattegat. And now that I’m here, I’d like to stay a while longer.” Runa said.

“How much longer?” Ivar questioned. Hvitserk shook his head and smirked as Runa tilted her head, ever so slightly.

“Do you not wish me to stay?” She asked. “If you’d rather me leave with my father, then I shall.”

Ivar smirked and sat back with a chuckle. “I never said I wanted to you leave…Though I never said I wanted you to stay.” He said. Runa gave a light chuckle and said, “Shall I wait for your answer until morning then?”

Ivar turned down the corners of his mouth, giving a shrug and said, “Perhaps. I think I need some time to think about it.”

“Of course,” Runa said, bowing her head to him before going back to her meal. Ivar blinked and sat forward a little more, expecting, and honestly hoping, for more of a fight. At Runa’s lack of reciprocation of their little back and forth, he realized he rather enjoyed arguing and fighting with this woman. The four stayed silent for a time, before Runa looked up, giving Hvitserk a warm smile before she said, “Hvitserk. Tell me about Spain.”

Hvitserk looked up, cheeks puffed out full of ale and bread. He swallowed hard and blinked at her. “Uh, Spain?” He repeated, giving a soft chuckle. Runa nodded, smiling in excitement.

“Yes. You mentioned it earlier. We never stopped there. We landed in Morocco first. Then to Sicily and Egypt and I’ve been in Greece for the last 4 years.” Runa said. Hvitserk smiled and scooted down the bench a little more to be more directly across from her.

“You’ve been to Morocco? How was that?” He asked, excited. Runa giggled and scrunched her nose at him.

“You tell me about Spain and I’ll tell you about Morocco.” She said, picking up her cup to take a sip. Hvitserk chuckled and dove into the conversation, telling her everything about their raid as Runa listened intently. Ivar watched them for as long as he could before he stood and left the hall, going to his room in annoyance. Hvitserk called after his brother as he left so abruptly and Runa gave him a side eye, hiding her smirk as she continued to pick through her food, drink her ale and speak with Hvitserk about their travels.

~

The next morning, Ivar went out to the docks with Hvitserk and Harald as Harald’s men loaded up the boats, preparing for the sail home. It only took about two days, but it would still be a long sail for Harald without his daughter by his side, at least, he hoped she would be. Ivar waited until Runa finally emerged with her slaves, headed for her own boat, to speak up.

“Princess,” Ivar called, his gaze still on Harald’s men. Runa gave a soft sigh and turned to him as he slowly shifted his gaze to her.

“Yes?” She questioned, handing off her bag to her slave and crossing the boat. Hvitserk went to her and smiled, holding out a hand to help her off the boat. Runa smiled at him and took his hand, gripping it tight as he pulled her onto the dock. Hvitserk dropped her hand as they went back to Ivar.

“Have you changed your mind on staying? You’re getting your boat ready.” Ivar said. Runa blinked, slowly, and shifted.

“You weren’t in the hall when I woke this morning. You were already out here helping my father and his men. I would have thought if you had decided I could stay, you would have waited for me.” Runa said. As Ivar opened his mouth to respond, Runa cut him off by adding, “Especially since I would have come out to the docks to say goodbye to my father anyway, it wouldn’t have made you go out of your way to give me an answer.”

Ivar raised an eyebrow, but his cocky attitude remained. “So, you’ve decided to leave?” He asked. Harald lifted his chin a little, watching his daughter. It did irritate him that Ivar often spoke to her this way, his daughter, but Harald also knew that Runa could hold her own against him, as she proved on their last few days.

Runa smirked and said, “I should like to stay. But you’ve seemed to make it clear you wish me not to. So, I shall leave.”

Ivar’s face tightened. This woman just took all power away from him to make her squirm, waiting for an answer. Ivar thought if he waited long enough, she would once again ask for his answer, but instead, she took it upon herself to decide for him. If he asked her to leave, there was a very real chance she would chuck a dagger at him and if he asked her to stay, she would have the satisfaction, knowing he wanted her to. But in the back of his mind, the gears began to shift and a slow smirk spread across his face.

“The only other princess to grace Kattegat was my mother,” Ivar said. He leaned forward, just a little more to make a point, hands clasping his crutch in front of him, and added, “I should like to think Kattegat deserves another…For a while.”

Runa’s lips also curved into a smirk as she asked, “You wish me to stay?”

His smirk tightened. She wanted to hear him say it. No. Absolutely not. She had already taken his decision away from him, he was not about to be perceived as begging her to stay if she has already made her decision!

“I wish for you to stay,” Ivar said, finally, his voice a little tight and tense, which only made Runa’s smirk grow. She cocked her head to the side and called out to her slaves in a foreign language and they immediately began to bring her things back into the hall. Ivar raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hvitserk, confused by her new words. She bowed her head to Ivar and said, “Thank you, my King. I appreciate your hospitality.”

Ivar gave a stiff nod as she turned to Harald.

“Oh, my child,” Harald said with a sigh. Runa’s smile turned lighter, like she was a child again, happy to see her father after a raid. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

“May the gods keep you safe on your journey home, Father,” Runa said, reaching up to touch his arms. Harald smiled down at her and said, “May the gods keep you safe until you are once more at home, Daughter.”

He looked to Ivar and Hvitserk and added, “Although, perhaps it’s the boys the gods need to keep safe from you, my child.”

Runa smirked and stifled her laughter as Hvitserk gave a soft chuckle as he stepped forward.

“We will watch her, Harald. We shall keep her safe.” Hvitserk said. Harald clapped hands with Hvitserk and smiled at him.

“I trust you will, Hvitserk,” Harald said. Runa smiled as she cast her gaze down, stepping aside for Harald could pass them both, going to Ivar. Runa looked up and watched him as Harald approached. Ivar’s face suddenly changed when Harald stood before him. Their goodbyes were almost silent to her as Runa studied the younger king standing before her father. He was the youngest of Ragnar’s sons, this everyone knew. He was the most ruthless, the most bloodthirsty; He seemed the most psychotic of his brothers, despite the fact they all had the bloodlust of battle and raids. But he was so young to be king, yet he had the air about him of a well-seasoned one. He wasn’t by any means stupid, in fact, Runa was quite impressed with his attention to detail and using that to his advantage, something they shared.

But she also noticed, what stood out the most, was the utmost and complete respect he gave Harald when they spoke together. There was a change, ever so slight, in his expression, almost an admiration of some kind toward her father that Ivar had. He could easily switch this look when dealing a sarcastic remark to his brother or her, but it quickly returned once he began speaking with Harald again. It fascinated her and made her want to understand it. And since she was to stay for a while in Kattegat, she just might get those answers.

Runa watched from the end of the dock as Harald’s ships sailed away. It was a bittersweet goodbye; She finally made it, back to her father, back to her homeland. Yet she still felt that adventurous pull to stay in this new place before going home. She wished to the gods that Harald would stay with her, but he was King and had his own things to deal with back in Vestfold. And at least he was only a boat ride away instead of a month’s time. As his ships finally disappeared on the horizon, a tear slowly rolled down her face as she reached up to clutch her necklace, whispering a prayer to the gods.

“Princess.” The voice accompanied by the hand that touched her shoulder made Runa jump and turn. Hvitserk pulled his hand away and gave a soft chuckle, Runa giving one of her own. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t hear you coming.” Runa said, quickly wiping the tear from her face before Ivar saw. Hvitserk smiled and brushed away another one that had escaped. Runa looked down at his hand, touching it gently, not sure what he had done at first, then looked up at him with a soft chuckle. Hvitserk gripped her fingers in his hand gently as he lowered them both.

“It’s okay to cry, Runa. This can’t be easy, not sailing home with him.” Hvitserk said, softly. Runa nodded and inhaled, deeply, before giving an equally deep sigh.

“I know. But I don’t like to show tears in public.” Runa said, lifting her chin a little higher. “After everything I’ve seen…It’s best to show no fear until you are alone. At least in most situations.”

Hvitserk’s smile got a little wider, his respect for her growing even more. He stepped aside and held out a hand to let her walk first, falling into step with her as they walked back up the dock, Ivar already heading back to the Hall.

~

Ivar stood in Runa’s doorway, munching on some dried meat and watching her flit about as she spoke to her slaves in that foreign language again, putting her things back where they were before. She interested him, the way she carried herself. She knew she was a woman, a Princess, yes, but she was no Queen and held no authority over him, but expected his respect, as any princess would. At the same token, her experiences, whatever they were, had shaped her into the woman that stood before him. She was confident and knew her worth, not only as a princess and a woman. She was very smart and witty. In every way, he had met his match in her. Yet she possessed something he didn’t have, at least not that he showed; Her compassion, her kindness. The way she spoke to her slaves, and even the ones here in Kattegat, she was kind toward them, hardly treating them like slaves at all.

It surprised him how loyal her slaves were to her, always around her, the male slaves standing guard, it seemed. He assumed Runa picked up these slaves in Greece, since she spent so much time there, but he began to notice that it wasn’t just the one foreign language she spoke, but at least one other. She seamlessly switched through the languages as she directed her slaves as she went through her things.

“You seem to be doing an awful lot of unpacking if you’re only to stay for a while.” Ivar piped up. Runa stopped in front of him as she was passing and looked at him. One of her slaves came up to her and took the bag from her hands as Runa turned to him.

“I’m merely going through everything. I took little on my initial journey. But 6 years will amass quite a few things. I’ve since forgotten what is where.” Runa said. Ivar nodded and held out a piece of meat to her. Runa glanced at it, narrowing her eyes at him with a smirk before she stepped up and took it from him, ripping off a small piece.

“Did you ever have this in Vestfold as a child?” Ivar asked, smirking. Runa nodded as she tried not to drool.

“Yes. We did. I never realized how much I missed it.” Runa said with a content sigh. “They use different spices in the Mediterranean. Nothing compares to the taste of home.”

Ivar nodded and lifted up a hand to push her hair back. He hadn’t noticed it before, her thick curls covering most of her neck, but now he saw the bit of ink on her neck. Runa looked up as she saw his hand raise to her face and tilted her head to the side, allowing him a better view once she realized what he was doing.

“It’s very intricate work,” Ivar said, admiring the tattoo. “Your father allowed you to get one so young?”

Runa smirked and moved her head away, prompting Ivar to drop his hand, her hair falling back into place.

“I didn’t get it in Norway,” Runa said. Ivar raised an eyebrow.

“No?” He asked. Runa shook her head and smirked.

“I found an old Viking woman in Morocco. Apparently, her family lost her there. Shipwrecked on the coast when they tried to find new land. Lots of the people there sport old Viking tattoos and they were none the wiser. Or at least, not until we got there.” Runa said with a devilish giggle. Ivar smirked and chuckled as he shifted his weight, his legs beginning to bother him. He gave a small wince, a new sharp pain shooting through his legs, briefly. Runa blinked at him. “Are you alright?”

She reached out a hand, lightly touching the hand that was white-knuckled, gripping his crutch. He gave her a nod with a tight-lipped smile and said, “I’m fine. These braces sometimes make me uncomfortable.”

“Then you should remove them,” Runa said, stepping closer as she slid her hand over his. He gave her a look and shifted his crutch to move away from her touch, but not from her.

“I’ll be fine,” Ivar said, strained as he tried to bear through the pain.

“Ivar, please, you are in pain. If it’s from the braces, take them off.” Runa said in a firm but gentle voice. Ivar was just as stubborn as her and kept shifting on his feet a few more times before he gave a curt nod and Runa took his arm, calling back to her slaves to finish without her before helping Ivar down to his room. As he walked, he suddenly felt the pain more severe and began to worry he might have broken a bone. Runa helped him sit on his bed and he growled, gripping the furs as Runa knelt in front of him, trying to figure out how to take them off.

“Call for one of the healers.” He said.

“I can get them off,” Runa said, casting a glance up at him. Ivar growled again, leaning back on the bed as Runa began to remove them. The first brace came off easily and did nothing to his pain, but as she began to remove the second, Ivar cried out once she started to pull it away from his leg. Runa jumped and stilled, looking up at him. “What is it? What hurts?”

“I don’t know!” Ivar hissed. Runa slowly pulled the brace away and noticed a small puddle of blood began to form under his foot. She chewed her lip and finished pulling the brace from his leg and saw a bit of metal that had been bent out of place and covered in blood. Once the brace was removed, Ivar sighed out a moan, his pain rapidly disappearing, only the lingering pain from the puncture remaining.

“Hold still,” Runa said as she slowly rolled up his pant leg. Ivar hissed at her as she pulled the fabric from his leg, the entire thing covered in blood from his mid-calf down. Runa sighed and shifted to lay her legs to her side, lifting her dress. Ivar raised an eyebrow, watching her.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Runa looked up at him and smirked as she pulled a dagger from her thigh.

“I need to cut it off. I don’t know how deep the wound goes.” Runa said.

“Go fetch a healer! Do you know what you’re doing?!” Ivar shouted. Runa made a tear in his pants and ripped the rest of the leg off, tossing it aside before she stood to rummage around his room, looking for a clean cloth. Ivar sighed and said, “In that box there.”

He pointed to a wooden box set behind his table. Runa went to it and pulled a few cloths out, also finding a few bandages as well. She went to him and dabbed at the wound, trying to see if it was still bleeding and how bad.

“How long have you had this pain, Ivar?” Runa asked as she stood to grab the basin of water sitting under his mirror.

“Since dinner. But it didn’t hurt this bad.” He huffed at her, annoyed she wasn’t listening to him and calling for a healer. She cleaned off the blood from his leg and cleaned around his wound as best she could before she wrapped the bandages around his leg.

“It doesn’t look deep. Here. Sit back.” Runa said, gently, standing and helping Ivar move back on his bed.

“I’m not a child, either, Runa.” Ivar said, smirking up at her. Runa gave him a look, not amused by his little callback from the forest.

“That’s too bad. If you didn’t act like one, I wouldn’t treat you like one.” She shot back. Ivar blinked and huffed at her, looking away. Runa couldn’t help but snicker and Ivar realized that is what she meant. He glanced up at her and sighed as she arranged the furs and blankets beneath his leg. “I’ll send for a healer. Do you need water or ale?”

“Ale,” Ivar said, still not looking at her. Runa shook her head at his stubbornness and set the bloodied cloths in the basin on the floor.

“I’ll be right back,” Runa said, softly. As she turned to leave, Ivar caught her hand, making her look back at him. Ivar glanced up at her and said, “Thank you.”

Runa gave him a sweet smile and nodded. “You’re welcome, my King.” She said, giving his hand a soft squeeze before letting go and hurrying out the door. Ivar sat back and sighed. He had done nothing but tease her since she arrived and still she helped him and cared for him, as though they had been lifelong friends. What had he done to deserve that kind of gentility from her? It couldn’t have been from simply giving in and letting her stay. There was another reason and it was beginning to irritate him. But he didn’t have long to be annoyed as Runa quickly came back with a healer who went straight to work on his leg, patching it up.

~

Early the next morning, Runa stole away to the docks to watch the sunrise. It seemed different here than in Greece. In some ways, she longed for Greece again, if only for the sights and sounds that had been so extremely different than the ones here. Even the smells! In Kattegat, it was the smell of the earth, the animals. Vestfold was purely the sea, the bite of the salty sea air and the smell of the fish. In Greece, the spices and different flavors woke her every morning, making her mouth water. She was grateful for it. As a mere child of 12, she was a gangly little thing but the women that took her in, in Morocco and Greece made sure to fatten her up in all the right places.

The sounds in Kattegat were very earthy as well. The owls, the horses, the foxes and rabbits skittering through the bushes and trees. In Vestfold, it was a lullaby of waves crashing against the cliffs, her and Endre often stealing away in the night to climb up to their hideout, falling asleep to the melody of the fjords. In Greece, oh, the waves, the light music from the houses on top of the cliffs, the way it drifted down and settled on the towns. She often found herself going for nightly walks to settle her mind before slipping into a deep and peaceful sleep. Though she loved Greece and longed to go back, she also wanted to be home. Where she grew up. Where her and Endre took their first steps, had their first fights, got their first scars.

After learning of her twin’s death, almost feeling like she was there with him when it happened, being away was comforting for her. She didn’t have to see her brother’s small body being burned as it sailed off through the water, she didn’t have to see her father in despair at losing his only son, bad enough he lost his wife in their birth. She was able to cope and come to terms with his death and explore her new worlds, all in her brother’s memory, feeling him with her when she reached a new destination or experienced a new sensation. Every morning in Greece, she stood on her balcony, overlooking the sea, and watched the sunrise as she, Endre and Harald did every morning. Her father said that their mother loved seeing the colors the gods painted in the sky with the rising and setting of the sun, though she preferred the rising. Oddly enough, Endre preferred watching it set, so everything had a purpose while she was away.

Before her thoughts could dive into the memories of the brightest experiences that shone in her mind, a hand touched her shoulder and she cocked her head to the side, seeing Ivar limp his way over.

“You’re feeling better?” She asked. Ivar glanced at her before looking out over the water.

“The healer gave me something to numb my leg. I don’t feel any pain anymore.” Ivar said. Runa nodded and gave a small sigh.

“I’m glad.” She said. Ivar looked at her and watched her. He saw how her mind worked as she stared at the sun and sea, her green eyes glowing brighter as the sun rose. Finally, she broke her trance and looked up at Ivar, causing him to look away quickly. She blinked once before she said, “Do my slaves need me?”

“No.” He said. She tilted her head to the side and watched him.

“You’ve never come out to the docks this early in the morning as I have before. What made you today?” She asked. Ivar sighed and adjusted his vest before looking at her, taking a few glances away, unable to keep eye contact with her.

“I just wanted to thank you. Again. For last night.” Ivar said, lifting his head higher once he had. “I very much…Appreciate you helping me as you did.”

Runa bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she could tell Ivar was trying to be sincere. Ivar looked away, instantly regretting his decision to thank her once he saw the amusement on her face. Runa bit her knuckle, briefly, before reaching out that hand to touch his shoulder.

“Ivar. I-I’m sorry.” She said, stepping closer, the movement prompting him to glance at her. She gave him a soft smile and he turned to her. “I-You’re welcome. I only did what I thought was right. I like to be helpful. It’s my nature.”

Ivar softened a little and gave a light smile. “I must admit, I rather admire that about you.” He said. Runa blinked and tilted her head again, letting her hand slide down his arm to rest on his hand that held his crutch.

“Really? Why is that?” She asked. Ivar shrugged and sighed, looking up into the treeline of the forest as he thought, before looking back down at her. He didn’t quite have an answer for her, but he had an idea.

“I’ve never often felt the true caring that my mother showed me.” He admitted. Speaking about his mother softened his heart even more to her. “She…Was the only one I believe ever really loved me. I-I miss her.”

Ivar cast his eyes down as they filled with tears. He didn’t like talking about his mother for this exact reason. He hated to cry and hated himself when he allowed it. But something about Runa gave him a bit of comfort to release a little bit of emotion toward her. Runa stepped closer, lifting her other arm and sliding her hands over his arms, in comfort.

“I never knew my mother.” She said softly. Ivar sniffed as he looked up at her. She gave him a sympathetic smile and continued, “She died giving birth to Endre. They…Had to pull me from her womb.”

Ivar blinked, shocked by her confession. He saw her hard, confident exterior break as her eyes filled with tears. Ivar hesitated at first, but then shifted to lift a hand, fingers curled and drew them across her cheek, gently, wiping away a few tears. Runa gave a light chuckle and reached up to take his hand, lowering them both as she looked up at him. She gave a shrug and said, “I’m thankful the gods granted me the blessing of having my father. I don’t know what we would have done if he had died.”

“Was your mother much like you? Kind and caring?” Ivar asked, though once he did, he realized she wouldn’t exactly know. She gave a shrug and said, “From what Father tells me, she was. Even more so.”

Runa looked down at their still joined hands and smiled, picking at her nails and sliding her fingers over his, lightly.

“He met her before he fell in love with Princess Ellisif. He said that he was wounded from a fight gone bad with Halfdan and my mother saw it happen. She brought them back to her house and she helped patch him up.” Runa said. “When Ellisif rejected him, he sought her comfort and ended up getting her pregnant. He still loved Ellisif, but my mother was very warm and caring to his rejection that he must have fallen for her as well. She took care of him before he began on his journey to become King of Norway.”

“And after she died?” Ivar asked. Runa smiled and looked up at him.

“From what I remember, he stayed in Vestfold until the day I left. After Endre died on the raid, he began again, trying to take all the earldoms and become King. With his family gone, it must have given him some sort of solace, knowing that if he achieved his dream, he could still have the woman he loved in his life once more.” Runa said. Ivar gave a soft chuckle.

“He’s a very strong man, your father. Losing a lover, the mother of his children, a son, a daughter…” Ivar paused as he inhaled, deeply and added, “I don’t think I would be able to get over it.”

Runa chuckled and lifted her hand to wipe away a stray tear from his cheek. “I think you could. If you are strong enough to overcome losing your father, mother, and your brothers…That’s the worst thing you can lose, aside from your children. They’re the ones that have been with you since birth, who raised you, took care of you. It’s a much deeper bond.” She said. Ivar smiled and said, “You’re a very strong woman, yourself, Runa.”

Her smile got a bit wider as she pushed at him, gently, making him sway just a little as she glanced down.

“When you see the things I have…you have to be.” She said, softly, looking back up at him. Ivar smirked and asked, “A conversation for another time?”

Runa nodded. “Yes. Another time, my King.” She said. Ivar cupped her cheek gently and ducked down to lay the briefest and softest a kiss on her lips. Runa was stunned by the gesture, but allowed it nonetheless. She bit her lip as he pulled away, looking down at her and said, “You may call me Ivar.”

~


	3. Chapter 3

~

Ivar’s attitude toward Runa changed during the day, if only slight. He didn’t tease her as much or try to undermine her and Runa stopped trying to challenge him. After breakfast, Runa changed and wandered through the town before coming back to the training ring. She slid her hands over the log fence and watched the men and shieldmaidens. She enjoyed seeing the women more so than the men. Almost everywhere she went it was only the men that fought. While that was entertainment in and of itself, every man trying to outdo their opponent and then suffering the consequences, the women were much more calculating and strategic than the men, who always thought they were. Though she picked out a few men, Ivar among them, who were just as strategic, most of the men just wanted to win by sheer brute strength.

“Princess,” Hvitserk called, giving his sword a twirl as he walked over to her. Runa turned and smiled. She gave a small nod and said, “Hvitserk.”

“Did they teach you to fight in Greece?” He asked, leaning on the fence next to her. Runa smirked and shook her head.

“No. In Egypt.” Runa said, looking at him. Hvitserk looked at her and raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Egypt? Really?” Hvitserk asked, swiping his arm under his nose, wiping the sweat. Runa nodded.

“Yes. I was there for a year before we moved on to Greece. The slaves I took from Egypt helped me continue my training once we left. Those are the men that stay close to me.” She said, indicating the darker skinned men that stood a few steps behind her, along with her young female slave. Hvitserk nodded.

“Do you enjoy the fighting?” He asked. Runa’s green eyes practically glittered as they fell on the swords and axes off to the side. She took a breath and nodded.

“I do. It’s very thrilling most times.” Runa said. Hvitserk chuckled and swept his sword to indicate the ring.

“Come join us, then.” He offered. Runa chewed her lip and looked at him, with a chuckle.

“No. No, I shouldn’t…” Runa said. Hvitserk chuckled and touched her hand.

“Yet you want to. Come. Me and Ivar will watch the fights. Make sure you won’t get hurt.” He said with a smirk. Runa watched the fights for a moment longer, then looked to Hvitserk as her smile grew. Hvitserk chuckled and walked through the middle of the ring as Runa made her way around to the entrance, running her hand over the swords, testing out a few to find the right one.

“My Lady, are you certain about this?” Her slave girl asked, eyeing the men as they fought. “You-You won’t fight the men will you?”

Runa gave a soft chuckle and said, “Zara, do not worry about me. I have been taught well. If anything goes wrong, the king and his brother will look after me.”

Hvitserk raised an eyebrow at their foreign exchange as he approached them. “Princess.” He said. Runa turned to him and chuckled.

“Please call me Runa.” She said, picking up a sword. The fights all soon ended as they watched her, surprised the Princess was going to fight again in her dress, let alone at all. A few of them glanced at the bigger men, the more burly men, and began to worry that they would want to step up and challenge her. Ivar had taken a break, downing a cup of ale when he noticed his men had stopped fighting. His eyes followed their gaze to see Runa speaking with Hvitserk as she went through the swords.

“Princess,” Ivar called. Hvitserk turned and Runa looked up at him. “You wish to fight again?”

Runa chuckled and said, “Just a fight or two, my King.”

“In your dress?” He questioned. “Are you sure about that?”

Runa smirked and said, simply, “Yes. I am.”

Ivar chuckled and said, “Hvitserk. Would you care to indulge the princess?”

Hvitserk glanced at his brother, then chuckled and looked at Runa, giving a shrug. Runa smirked and picked up a shield as Hvitserk went to the center of the field, Runa soon following. Hvitserk twirled his sword and rolled his shoulders before shifting his shield. He looked up at Runa as she got comfortable with the weapons in her hand.  
  


“Shall I go easy on you, Runa?” He asked, pointing his sword at her, briefly.

Runa looked up at him and smirked. “Only if you want to lose.” She teased. Hvitserk chuckled and advanced on her, the men and shieldmaidens erupting in cheers as the first tang of steel against steel sounded. They locked in a brief combat until Runa managed to be on the right side of Hvitserk’s lunge and connected her shield to his back, pushing him away and making him stumble. Hvitserk growled and twirled his sword, giving the princess a smirk. Runa giggled and rolled her shoulders before she tossed her shield away. Hvitserk smirked.

“Are you positive that is a wise move, Princess?” He teased. Runa lifted her head and smirked.

“Indeed, I am, Prince.” She teased back. Ivar watched the exchange, hearing the added undertone that he knew well, and narrowed his eyes at his brother, briefly. He glanced to Runa, who seemed to just be having fun as Hvitserk rushed at her once more, their swords colliding with one another. Ivar brushed off the feeling and sat back, praying to the gods that Hvitserk would lose as he did. Runa shoved him away, again, using his own shield against him and laughed as Hvitserk stumbled backward into the men, who laughed and cheered, shoving him back into the fight. Hvitserk smirked and pointed his sword at her again.

“You know much more than you’ve let on, Runa.” He called, as they circled each other. Hvitserk took a step closer, keeping his shield up and his sword at attention. “Are you truly the innocent princess you make us believe you are?”

Runa gave a teasing sneer at him and twirled her sword, switching hands once, twice. “You may never know, Hvitserk.” She responded. Hvitserk chuckled and rushed at her.

They each gained and lost the upper hand throughout their fight, until finally, as Runa lunged at him, Hvitserk caught her other wrist and spun her around to drag her back against him. Runa’s sword shot up as Hvitserk’s came down to press against her neck, blocked by Runa. Runa smirked, wiggling her other hand loose, and in one swift motion, she switched hands as she twirled away from him, quickly reaching back to grab Hvitserk’s wrist. He looked back at her and smirked, but before he could move, Runa’s giggle sounded in his ears as she twisted his wrist, loosening his hold on his sword, and spun him around.

His sword dropped and before Hvitserk could turn back around to pick it up, Runa made quick work, her hand swiping down to grab it and crossed the swords at Hvitserk’s neck as he faced her. He dropped to his knees and sighed, breathing hard. Ivar laughed and began clapping, prompting the others to cheer for her. Hvitserk smirked and sighed as Runa chuckled and panted, softly, removing the swords and letting them hang by her side as Hvitserk stood. She handed him back his sword and picked up her discarded shield. Ivar chuckled and clapped as he grabbed his crutch and went to them both. Runa sighed and tilted her head back for a moment before looking down at her wrists, rolling them as she finally felt the soreness set in.

“Well, well.” Ivar mused as he reached them. Hvitserk looked at his brother and Runa glanced up at him, a few errant curls falling in front of her eyes. “Perhaps it was a good thing you stayed, Runa. My men and shieldmaidens can learn quite a bit from you.”

Runa chuckled and tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking up at him. “I’ve moved past the need to fight, Ivar. I do it for fun, not blood.” She said. Ivar smirked.

“Still no reason you can’t teach them a few new moves, no?” He asked. Runa smirked and said, “Is that a request or a command?”

Ivar’s smirk grew and let out one last chuckle before he walked away, heading back to the Hall. Runa smirked and sighed, rolling her shoulder. Hvitserk watched Ivar leave for a moment before looking at Runa.

“Are you alright?” He asked, leading her off to the side as the men and shieldmaidens rushed at each other, locking in their mock battles once again. He led her to the awning and waved over a slave for some ale. Runa sighed and handed off her sword and shield as she sat down.

“Yes. I’m fine. I just haven’t fought in a while.” Runa said, rubbing her shoulder. Hvitserk looked her over and hid a smirk as he sipped his drink.

“I’ll send you oils. Have one of your slaves rub it into your shoulder. It should help.” He said. Runa glanced up at him and smiled, giving a nod as she dropped her hand.

“Thank you, Hvitserk.” She said. She picked up her cup and drank about half before setting it down and starting up a conversation with Hvitserk, prying for more information about his raid on Spain.

~

“My Lady, I do not mean to intrude on things above my station…But I do not like the way those men stare at you.” Zara said as she rode with Runa through the woods. Since her arrival in Kattegat, Runa rather liked taking evening rides after supper, as well as throughout the day, whenever she was able to excuse herself without being rude and steal away for an hour or two. Runa gave a soft chuckle as she ducked a low branch in her path, glancing over at her once they had passed it.

“ ‘Those men?’ There are quite a number of them here, Zara. Which ones?” Runa chuckled.

“The king and his brother. Ivar and Hvitserk. They look at you as if they are imagining you naked. They look at you as though you are a woman for them to take. I don’t like it.” Zara said, scrunching up her face. Runa shook her head.

“They’re men, Zara. A king and a prince at that. They see me as a princess, the daughter of the king. If anything they see an in to become King of Norway once Father dies.” Runa said, shifting in her saddle.

“No, My Lady. It is more than that. And Hvitserk, especially. He-”

“Zara.” Runa turned her horse to her abruptly and gave her a hard stare. “That is enough. You have spoken well above your station. Ivar and Hvitserk have welcomed us here to stay. We should be grateful for their hospitality. If anything happens, we shall leave and relay what has happened to Father. They respect him enough to fear repercussions if they were to try anything. I do not want to hear any more talk of this. Am I clear?”

Zara lowered her eyes the second she heard her name so sharply from her mistress. Zara let out a soft sigh and nodded. “My apologies, My Lady.” She said, softly. Runa gave a soft huff and turned her horse back toward town.

~

Once Runa and Zara rode back into town and to the stables, she sent Zara off to prepare her bath, giving instruction to make sure she got the oils from Hvitserk’s slave as well. Zara nodded and hurried away. Runa swung down from her horse and led both to their separate stalls, removing the saddles and bridles and giving them a quick brush.

“You like to fight, you like to travel, you like to ride…Who are you, Princess?” Hvitserk teased as he strolled into the stall, after having put his own horse away. Runa looked up and smiled, letting out a soft snicker.

“I’m one of a kind, my Prince.” She teased back, continuing to brush her horse. Hvitserk chuckled and walked a little closer, petting the horse and giving his neck a solid pat on its neck.

“So it seems.” He said. He ran his hand along the horse’s back, smiling as it nickered and nipped at him, slightly. Runa finished brushing the beast and returned the brush to it spot. Hvitserk watched her as she grabbed a carrot from the bag that hung next to the brush and went around the animal and fed him. Runa smiled and stroked his face, cooing softly at him. Hvitserk moved closer to her, sliding his hand along its neck. Runa glanced at him and smiled.

“My father says I’m very much like my mother. Caring and gentle, but restless and hungry for excitement.” She said. Hvitserk smirked.

“She must have been some woman.” He said. Runa’s smile turned a touch sad and she nodded, with a sigh, looking down at her hands as she petted her horse’s nose. Hvitserk’s smile dropped and he stepped closer, closing the space between them. “I’m sorry.”

Runa shook her head and looked up at him. “It’s okay. I have no memory of her so it doesn’t make sense for me to miss her.” She said. Hvitserk slid the backs of his fingers over her cheek, lightly.

“You can still miss her. It’s her presence that you didn’t have and have seen.” He said. Runa nodded and Hvitserk gave her a small smile. “It’s natural to miss a mother you never had. Especially when you seem to lose most of your family at the age you did.”

“I never lost my father, I was just kept away by my own wanderings.” She chuckled.

“True. But being away for so long, so young, it can feel as though you’ve lost him…” He took a pause, thinking back on his own father, and sighed. Runa looked up at him.

“Well. In any case, I’m back and I will be most overjoyed to return home to Vestfold.” She said. “And I’m sure this won’t be the last you see me. If your brother and my father are as closely aligned as they seem, I’m sure there will be trips between both kingdoms.”

Hvitserk let out a soft laugh and nodded. He let a few moments pass between them before he wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer, ducking his head down to kiss her slowly. Runa let out a soft gasp, not expecting it, but still kissed him back.

Hvitserk was much more determined than Ivar had been. His kiss was deep and passionate, it told her he wanted her and was well beyond attracted to her. The way his hand slid over her hip until his strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. Runa slid her hands over his arms and sighed as the kiss deepend even more. Her fingers found his hair and slipped over his braids before sliding to his face. Both his arms were now wrapped around her, holding her tight and close, yet gentle. His hand slid through her hair to the back of her head and cradled it.

She saw the difference between the brothers and it interested her. Hvitserk was quick to the point, confident in his kiss, whereas Ivar was very hesitant with her, giving her the barest of a kiss, a peck. Yet, Ivar’s kiss was soft and gentle and she foresaw the passion he could have for her, one that he held back. He was unsure of himself and his feelings toward her. Runa broke the kiss and turned her head to stop Hvitserk from continuing. He saw her face drop as she chewed her lip and pulled back a little more.

“I’m sorry. I thought…” Hvitserk gave a soft sigh. Runa looked at him and shook her head, trailing her fingers over his cheek.

“Don’t be.” She said softly. “Hvitserk, I-”

“Princess.” Runa turned and saw one of her male slaves at the stall door.

“What is it, Asim?” Runa asked. Asim looked at Hvitserk, narrowing his eyes slightly. Runa sighed and said in his language, “Asim, that’s enough. What do you need me for?”

Asim responded, also in his language, “Zara has drawn your bath. She is getting worried.”

Runa sighed and turned to Hvitserk. “I’m sorry. I must go.” She said. Hvitserk smiled and nodded, brushing her cheek gently.

“I shall see you tomorrow.” He said. Runa gave him a half smile and turned, hurrying out with her slave and back to the Hall. Hvitserk watched her leave and gave a small smirk, swiping his thumb over his lip and he sauntered out of the stables and into the hall, down to his room.

~

Once Runa was out of her bath and changed, she sat patiently as one of her other male slaves played music for her and Zara arranged her hair. The eerie silence broken only by the music soon became very uncomfortable for Runa. Finally, she had enough and asked her slave to leave so she could speak to Zara.

“You are too quiet, Zara,” Runa said, once the door had shut. Zara’s eyes flitted up to glance at Runa in the mirror, then right back down to the small braids she worked on. “Is there a reason for this?”

“I still hold to what I said before, My Lady. I will not falter.” Zara said, quite confidently. Runa looked into the mirror and narrowed her eyes at Zara for a moment before she said, “And have you shared your thoughts with anyone? Namely, Asim?”

Zara glanced up again, but was unable to hide the guilt in her eyes, not expecting Runa to be staring back at her. Runa lifted her chin, slightly.

“Did he feel the same way before you spoke with him?” Runa asked. Zara chewed her lip as she wrapped the metal clasp around her completed braid, starting another one. Runa’s voice turned a little more demanding as she prodded again, “Answer me, Zara.”

“He did.” She said, quickly, her fingers moving faster with each passing moment. Runa lowered her eyes to her lap as she smoothed down the fur from the blanket draped across her lap. She didn’t like the fact her supposed loyal slaves were speaking behind her back, but as she thought of how she reacted when Zara first spoke to her in the woods, that being the first time Zara had ever spoken out of turn and Runa was less than accepting the amount of courage it took for her to do so, she realized Zara might have been afraid to do it again. Runa gave a soft sigh and said, “What was said?”

Zara stopped her fingers, briefly, looking at her mistress in the mirror. Her voice had turned much softer and less demanding.

“Asim has seen the Prince watching you. Staring at you as if you were just another woman he could take to his bed and fuck. He has been asking around to the other slaves. They have told him that Prince Hvitserk sleeps with a lot of women. Asim is very concerned for you, Princess. He doesn’t want to see your purity taken from you by such a man.” Zara said. Runa smirked. Purity. She and Zara both knew she was no virgin, but she always gave off the impression of one to try and keep the men at bay.

“And what did you tell him of your feelings?” Runa asked. Zara chewed her lip so hard, she tasted blood, wincing at the pain and licking her lips before speaking.

“I told him that I, too, had noticed Hvitserk’s gaze upon you, but also the King’s,” Zara said. “King Ivar has no reputation like his brother, in regards to women, but he is known for his temper.”

“Why are you so concerned about Ivar and not Hvitserk? You’ve seen more from Hvitserk than Ivar, it seems.” Runa said. Zara gave a soft sigh and said, “My Lady, I must ask for your permission to speak openly…”

Runa looked back at her, forcing Zara to drop the braid she was working on.

“Of course, Zara. What is it do you think I’m allowing now?” Runa asked.

“I must ask that whatever I say will not upset you or make you angry with me,” Zara said. Runa saw the fear flash in her eyes and she turned even more, her concern for her slave growing greatly. She had never given her slaves reason to fear her and the fact that was the only emotion, clear and present on her face, made Runa worry.

“Tell me what you have to say, Zara.” Runa’s voice became a little more firm and demanding, if only out of concern. Zara took a breath and said, “This morning when you went out to the docks to watch the sunrise, I noticed Ivar left soon after you did. I-I followed him.”

Runa blinked, shocked by this action, as Zara was still the meek young woman she saved from being sold to a rather nasty master in Egypt. Zara was ever loyal and stayed by her side. She never spoke up to defend Runa, leaving that to her male kin.

“He seemed to have waited for you to rise and I was worried what he would do. I-My Lady, I watched you with him. I saw his kiss.” Zara admitted. Runa gave a soft sigh, understanding. If she had exchanged words with Asim about their concerns for the brothers, she realized that Zara had become scared for her, if Ivar were to have found out that Hvitserk was just as interested in her as Ivar seemed to be. Runa took Zara’s hand and smiled at her.

“Zara. I appreciate the concern, but you do not need to worry. I can handle myself. I have no intention of letting one of them simply take me. If they want me, they have to do it the proper way.” Runa said. “We will be leaving for Vestfold in a few days and if they show any more interest, I shall let my father know.”

Runa began to turn back around to let Zara finish her hair, when Zara said, “But, My Lady, that’s just it.”

Runa stopped and looked up at her again. “What?” Runa asked.

“My Lady,” Zara moved, going to the side of her chair and kneeling, taking Runa’s hand from the furs. “You have led such an independent life. You have traveled, you have learned to fight, learned more languages than any Viking could. You are confident and take pride in your position and station as a Princess and a woman. You do not let any man tell you what you can or cannot do. I understand he is your father, the King, but Princess…I have seen the love for you in his eyes. You are his only child, his heir. If you tell him you wish to marry or wish to remain unmarried, I am sure he will allow it.”

“Zara, it is not that simple,” Runa said, clasping her other hand around Zara’s. “I will not be taken seriously as an unmarried Queen once Father dies and passes his crown to me. I will try to be overthrown and all his work to unite Norway under a single leader will be for nothing. Endre was his one hope of carving his legacy into stone. However much my father loves me, he will make sure I am married before he dies. Ivar and Hvitserk are viable options for me, but I will not be rushed into a marriage. If they wish to marry me, they will have to prove to me they are worthy. That is what my father will allow me to do. But I can promise you, he will not allow me to remain unmarried.”

Zara sighed and shook her head, looking down. “Princess, I do not want to see these men force themselves into your life for your crown.” She looked back up at Runa and continued, “I know I do not speak up as much as my brother and Asim, but for this, I am willing to risk whatever wrath this king and his brother have for me. You saved me once from being forced into a terrible fate. While it would not be so terrible to be married, I will do my best to save you from these heathen men and their ways. You are the most respected Viking Princess in the Mediterranean, Runa. There are thousands of men and their leaders who will fight for you, should you call on them.”

Runa smiled as her eyes welled with tears, touched by Zara’s loyalty and courage. She gave a soft chuckle and cupped Zara’s cheek.

“Zara. My sweet Zara.” Runa chuckled. Zara’s anger broke and she, too, chuckled, leaning into her mistress’ touch. “You have nothing to fear for me or save me from. I know my worth and I know where I stand. If Ivar chooses to hate me for it or be angry, let him. It only tells me he is not worth my time nor my heart or hand in marriage.”

Zara nodded and stood. “Forgive me, My Lady. I often forget just how strong willed you can be.” Zara said. Runa smiled and patted her hand before Zara took her place behind her, finishing the last few braids, resting them among the nest of her curls.

~


End file.
